hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Edouard (Skarmory's 2020)
Hurricane Edouard was a hurricane in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. The 6th depression, 5th named storm and 3rd hurricane of the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season, Tropical Depression Six formed off the southern coast of Florida. Moving north-northeast, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Edouard, and then immediately made a landfall near Miami with 40 mph winds. He weakened back to a tropical depression on August 16 over land, becoming a TS again within 24 hours. Still moving west-northwest, he strengthened into a hurricane on August 18, reaching a peak intensity of 90 mph winds the next day with a pressure of 983 millibars. He made landfall at that intensity on New Orleans on August 19, moving north into Mississippi and dissipating on August 20. Edouard struck Florida as a weak tropical storm/tropical depression, doing way more damage than a 40 MPH TS should do to Florida, but the path Edouard took led to contributing to existing flooding problems already going on in southern Florida. Edouard hit the New Orleans area as a C1, causing 70 million USD in damage in Louisiana and 10 million USD in damage in Mississippi. The specific areas in which he hit led to higher storm surges, leading to more damage, and not much damage inland happened. Meteorological History A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa a few weeks before Edouard formed. It wasn't expected to amount to much, but as it moved to the east of the Bahamas, it started to look like it might develop. By August 13, the low was designated as Invest 99L. 99L moved westward through The Bahamas, and on August 15, developed into Tropical Depression Six. Six moved west-northwestward, extremely slowly, making a landfall near Miami later that day, while intensifying into a tropical storm and receiving the name Edouard. Edouard would weaken over land, but over water strengthening back into TS Edouard. On August 18, he strengthened into Hurricane Edouard, peaking on August 19 with winds of 90 mph and a pressure of 983 mb before making landfall on New Orleans. Over land, he quickly weakened and dissipated. Impact Florida Due to the slow motion of Edouard and the already ongoing flooding problem, impacts were felt worse than usual from a storm the strength of Edouard. A person died from drowning in Florida, and damages from Edouard alone were estimated to be at $25 million. The entire floods as a whole, that were made worse by Edouard, totaled over 100 million dollars in damage. Louisiana Edouard made landfall right on New Orleans, which resulted in quite a bit of damage from high storm surges. The damage wasn't nearly as bad as Hurricane Isaac or Hurricane Katrina, or hurricanes that ravaged other parts of Louisiana like Hurricane Fernand, but Edouard still killed 5 people in the state and caused 70 million dollars in damage. Mississippi Moving north, Edouard didn't provide as bad of storm surge or flooding/winds in Mississippi. An estimated 10 million dollars in damage was caused anyway, and one person died in the state, but impacts were not as bad as in Louisiana. Aftermath The year after Fernand, this put a spook in many people in Louisiana. The overall impacts in Florida were worse than the damage and death totals can say, as Edouard left a lasting impact being truly known as the main part of the floods in South Florida, even though he only did a small amount and didn't spur on the floods that much. This wasn't nearly enough to get the name Edouard retired, but Florida declared a state of emergency from the floods and Edouard, and New Orleans suffered damages that would take a long time to recover from. Category:Category 1 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 1 Atlantic hurricane Category:Florida landfalls Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Future storms